


Movie Star! | Mettaton x Reader

by arcaneovercast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Kinks, Masturbation, Mettaton EX, Mettaton cums pink gooey stuff, Mettaton fingers vibrate, NSFW, No Specific Gender, Oral-sex, Other, Other sexual tags, Porn With Plot, Reader has a vagina though, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voice Glitches, heartrubs, reader - Freeform, sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneovercast/pseuds/arcaneovercast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Star! | Mettaton x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know... I had a lot to fix, but everything should be alright now. If there are any mistakes that I missed, please let me know and I'll get on that.

"So now, Beauties and gentlebeauties,"  
Mettaton spoke. His voice was utter and amplified loud, rising above the blaring of music and filling the whole performance center with his vocalizing.  
Of course, the whole place poured with the encouraging screams and shouts of the robot's innumerable fans.  
  
"I'm _heartbroken _to say we must part," He announced in an overly-dramatic tone. The audience awed in disappointment.__  
  
"Until next time, my darlings~"  
  
He struck a pose. How cliché can this get?  
  
It took an hour to get out of that crowded hellhole, you didn't like crowds very much due to your claustrophobia, you only went as a substitution of Alphys to support Mettaton for her since she couldn't make it to his show tonight. Being her assistant, she had asked you to do this for her, so you agreed.  
You didn't quite like the robot, he was a very arrogant and egotistical ass, but you would never tell Alphys that.  
You did, however, admire the creation itself, just not his disposition. You began to walk back to the lab. Which it wasn't that far of a walk at all considering the MTT performance center wasn't a far distance, considering it was built for the purpose of Mettaton's show recordings and live performances.  
  
When you entered the lab, it was rather too dark for your liking. Gosh, you hadn't realized the show was that long. You sighed and flipped the switch, the lights flickered for a moment before turning on completely. You began walking to the stairs to head up to your room in the lab, when all of a sudden you hear a voice.  
  
"You didn't seem to like the performance, darling" The voice pours into your ears. Mettaton.  
Your face falls into an unamused expression as you turn to face him.  
  
"Metta, I only went because I promised Alphys" You told him. It wasn't a lie.  
You floated to your own world for a moment, pondering how bad this conversation is going to go. You hadn't realized Mettaton spoke.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" You said.  
  
"I asked you if something was wrong, darling" He repeated. Although, you sense he has some sort of plan. But you're not going to waste your time contemplating on that.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine... But I have things to do, so if you will excuse me" You walked up the stairs before he could reply. To be honest here, you really had nothing to do, you just didn't want to converse with him any longer.  
  
You entered your room, and you didn't even get to spend 5 minutes by yourself when Mettaton entered, walking up to you and placing his hand on the wall, making you back against the wall behind you.  
  
"Mettaton, I'm seriously not in the mood for this" And you really weren't. You just wanted to lay down. Maybe get on your laptop until you get tired. But no, this had to be the new occurrence. Yay, irony.  
  
"I'm not really sure what's got you so mad, Y/N, but..." He stroked your cheek with the hand that wasn't resting against the wall. His voice fell to a whisper. Seduction laced in his voice as he spoke; "I find it kinda hot"  
  
You rolled your eyes.  
  
"Oh, please. Is this one of your little charade acts to try and get me to fall head-over-heals for yyyYYYOOOU -- W-What are you doing!?"  
  
Mettaton was leaning closer and closer to you. He stopped just in the knick of time, but to the proximity of you two, one little move or twitch will cause your lips to collide.  
  
Dammit, you're blushing and your thoughts are betraying you. He looks so hot right now. You kind of want him to kiss you, but you don't want to give him the satisfaction of you giving in. Your heart pulsates within you, it almost hurts. And you're pretty damn sure Mettaton has perceived your nervousness.  
He pulls himself out of your bubble, leaving you at your own devices again, which you felt a little..... Disappointed..? And clearly, it was evident on your face.  
  
"Is something wrong, darling~?" Mettaton asked, the seduction in his voice beginning to come out much stronger, making it more audible for your ears.  
You just shook your head. He wore a real shit-eating grin, and that caused you to shudder a bit. You come to the resolution to just stop looking at him, for it is probably only provoking him, so you decide to just walk right past him to your bed to sit, but you didn't even get very far before you felt his metal hand on your shoulder push you down on the mattress. Your face felt as if it was burning up, developing a red tinge of color blooming over your cheeks.  
  
You had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know,it's really short... Sue me. I was just going to make it all into one long story, but I decided I like to make you guys wait for the good bits MUAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> Nah, it's because I'm lame and I don't want to write a shit ton and it just not be read, it's just a pet peeve of mine.  
> But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this garbage chapter.  
> I might write more if you guys come to like it. Which I doubt it, But thank you to those who do! Bye! :)


End file.
